cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis
with IAA * with Dark Fist * with \m/ * with Honour * with NOIR * with CoJ |forumurl = http://www.cn-nemesis.net/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cn-nemesis |ircchannel = #cn-nemesis |joinurl = www.cn-nemesis.net |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = /November 11, 2010 |totalnations = 31 |activenations = 16 |percentactive = 52% |totalstrength = 457,336 |avgstrength = 14,753 |totalnukes = 79 |score = 2.02 }} Announcements (As of March 06, 2010) *TOOL surrenders *A Year of NOIR *T-O-P joins the Triumvirate *Winners of the March Deputy Elections Nemesis Wars Charter of Nemesis I Preamble We, the members of Nemesis, come together under one law, one charter, and proclaim to Planet Bob the existence a community a step above and a foot ahead. We pride ourselves in our community, our activity, and our camaraderie. We look out for the interests of each other and for the interests of our allies. We will work to promote unity across Planet Bob, and stand as an impasse to all those we cross. II Admittance Nemesis prides itself on its membership. We require a high activity, an enthusiasm for camaraderie, and a willingness to learn. We only expect the best of our members, and thus, the best of applicants. Upon joining Nemesis, you will be expected to partake in our community, advance in the ranks, and to uphold all of our values. - Applicants to Nemesis must undergo a questioning period of no less than 72 hours in which current members may ask any question of the applicant. Questions may not be of a personal nature, but they may be as frequent or as infrequent as the membership desires. - Applicants will take an entrance exam. Failure of said exam will result in immediate denial of membership. - Should the applicant pass the entrance exam and answer all questions satisfactorily, the application will be forwarded to the Triumvirate for approval. In order to gain approval, 2/3 of the Triumvirate must vote in favor of acceptance. III Government The Government of Nemesis is the voice of its membership. The Triumvirate shall exude all of the qualities expected of the membership. The Ministers are responsible for the day-to-day running of the alliance, and are expected to act in the most responsible of manners. No Minister shall interfere in another Ministers' department, and when possible, is expected to work with other Ministers in order to promote alliance unity. The Triumvirate are the leaders of the alliance. Nothing can be accomplished without their cooperation, and as such, any decisions made for the alliance require 2/3 of the Triumvirate to agree. The Triumvirate shall be the ones to declare war, negotiate reparations, appoint Ministers, oversee elections, sign treaties, set benchmarks, and raise the bar. The Triumvirate has the final say in any and all alliance affairs, should they so desire. The Ministry (Foreign Affairs, Interior, Economic Affairs, Military) shall be appointed by the Triumvirate to serve for a length of time as determined by the Triumvirate. They may be replaced at the discretion of the Triumvirate, and are expected to work for the alliance as a whole to better every single nation of the alliance. They are government members of the alliance, and as such, should be treated with the utmost respect. Any decisions made by the Ministry must also be approved by the Triumvirate. The Deputy Ministry (Foreign Affairs, Interior, Economic Affairs, Military) shall be elected by the people of the alliance. Two Deputies will be elected to each Ministry, and they shall report directly to the Ministry. The Deputies shall be given their tasks by the Ministry, but may also receive tasks from the Triumvirate. Elections shall follow a schedule as outlined in Section IV. IV Elections - In order to give the membership an opportunity to choose their leaders, two (2) Deputies shall be elected per Minister in order to assist in the tasks that the Minister may have. - Elections shall be overseen by the Triumvirate. The two most voted Deputies per category shall be confirmed by the Triumvirate and seated in government. - Members may nominate or second and member of Nemesis to run for office. Those nominated and seconded may either accept their nomination or may decline to run. - All members of Nemesis are guaranteed their right to run for the office of Deputy, and all members are guaranteed their right to vote in the election. - Every member may vote two times, one for each deputy, that may take a role in each Ministry, for a total of 8 votes overall. V War Protocols - Raiding is allowed, but will require the approval of any target by the Minister of War or a Triumvir. If you raid without permission, you put your membership in jeopardy. - For attacks upon our alliance, reps of 1.5x damages rounded to the nearest 3mil will be expected from the raider or their alliance if they wish to receive peace from us. - No spying on other alliances in game or via any other medium will be tolerated under any circumstances. - The Triumvirate of Nemesis may approve first-strike nukes as they see fit. They may be used in either offensive or defensive actions. VI Amendments Amendments to this charter document may be made by 3/3 vote in the affirmative the Triumvirate See also Category:Nemesis